bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daiku
Talkpage Archives: 1---2---3 Thanks Thanks for adding that! Don't know why I didn't think of it. [[User:BohrokBot|'BB']] 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Done!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Hey Daiku, Can You Make The ad For Other Wiki Oh I Don't Now, Go Away Because It Is Really Getting On My Nerves That Top One About The Ads Is Mine --Toa Mata Nui 23:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Also Will we Loose Any Of Our Pages Like Tahu Of Metru-Nui --Toa Mata Nui 00:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome template are any memebers allowed to use the welcome template, or are admins only allowed to do it?--[[User:Toa Vorak|'KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA']] AAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/b6/Kirk.gif 22:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Daiku We Should Get Rid Of All Ads But Legopedia Or Somthing like That --Toa Mata Nui 22:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Keep The Ad For Brikipedia But Get Rid Of The Others --Toa Mata Nui 02:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes The Ones On The Bottom --Toa Mata Nui 12:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Also The Youtube ones Tick me Off --Toa Mata Nui 21:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Can You Tell Me How To Put A Poll --Toa Mata Nui 21:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Love You Wiki Could I Become A Admistrator Top one Mine --Toa Mata Nui 02:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Love Kura Nui Archive Wiki Also What In The Name Of Mata Nui Is Toa-Of-Wiki and You Could Make Me A Dedicated User Still I Love Kura Nui Archive Wiki --Toa Mata Nui 15:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku, Please Go Look At My Page And See The Part About Custom Bionicle Wiki And Please Go Look At Them Pages. --Toa Mata Nui 13:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Surprised to see that someone reads these. If you are talking about the ones i just posted, yeah, i probably shouldnt have shortened them. Good to know someone reads them --[[User:Toa Vorak|'KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA']] AAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/b6/Kirk.gif 00:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC)(I will be changing my sig soon, in case Mariogalaxy reads this) Forgot that Sorry man, force of habit--[[User:Toa Vorak|'Pred']] alien Dont mess with those hybrids.... 00:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Horray For Daiku,Good Job On The Dedecated User! Happy-Cheer (No I'm Not A Le-Matoran) --Toa Mata Nui 01:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How Do You Put Userboxes --Toa Mata Nui 23:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rating Template Ah, thanks for clearing that up. I was a bit confused for a while lol. Oh, since you're active at the moment, would you (or another member of the Bioniclepedia community) be able to help my Wiki, http://www.magination.wikia.com a bit? I've been trying to create Character boxes similar to the ones on this Wiki under http://www.magination.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox, and ran into a few... complications... with the Wiki mark-up dealing with background coloration. If you're available to check it out, that'd be great ; ) I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 17:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you know an active user who's good with that stuff who's active then? Whenever I try playing around with it, it seems to get worse lol. I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 18:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Try creating a post in our forums, which you can find under the "Community" sidebar on the left. I'm sure somebody will help you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) BP Please add something to the sitenotice saying that edits newer than March 6 will not be carried over to Bioniclepedia. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 19:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :That should be implied, since we've changed over to The Bionicle Wiki. I'm trying to keep Sitenotice clean, but I'll add it to the box on the Main Page. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku,How Many People Are Going To Stay,Because I Am --Toa Mata Nui 20:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Bioniclepedia Staying. I might actually be able to edit something now. :D The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Will You Be Staying,Please Be Yes --Toa Mata Nui 23:04, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I Think When Summer Comes We Can Change The Skin To To Mata Nui (It Was On Brickipedia)--Toa Mata Nui 00:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Well...I realy hate to delete it. We can move it to the new site can't we?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 04:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Not A Bionicle Page Daiku,There Is A Page Called Carly.It Is not Part Of Bionicle So Please Delete It.--Toa Mata Nui 15:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I am up for the move. Will I still be admin Kazi? Si! Captain Kazi----- Talk I'll move to Bioniclepedia with my admin powers..[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll save it and we'll move it to the new Bpedia? I'll save it and you can delete it, but I just want to be clear, the podcast is moving too right?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 01:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I saved it under a document on my computer.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 01:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Hey Daiku, I was wondering if The Bionicle Wiki could go on the Bionicle Review Wikis Community Portal? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Suspension of rating template Hey Daiku, could you please tell me why the rating template is suspended?? Thanks [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 13:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I Saw Your Message To Superbrutaka07.I Want To Know What An Admin Is And If I Could Become One --Toa Mata Nui 21:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Daiku,Please leave Me Message On How Many Stub There Are That Need Major Improvement,Thanks--Toa Mata Nui 01:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You have to work very very had to become a Admin, make there a reason to become 1. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 01:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal....... Someone made this page. You need to delete it. I don't have a source yet. It wasn't me who made it, though. User:Pluto2 I wouldn't call him a vandal! The page's history says it was User:Eeneend. You welcomed him 3 days ago and so far its his only wrong edit. He has made three other edits to main page articles (Tarduk & Skrall) They were both reliable edits. (Yes, I'm really that bored on a Saturday night! 11:22pm to me!) Do you want me to give him a talk about the spoiler policy? He hasn't actually done anything wrong -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :Oh. ~--Pluto2 15:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 I Know I Am Being Pushy But Please Send Me A Message Of How Many Stub Pages Need Major Improvement --Toa Mata Nui 18:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Just The Ones That Need Major Improvement --Toa Mata Nui 19:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I'm perhaps being a bit of an idiot, but weren't Scarabax canon? I believe that it was either in the comic or the Riddle of the Great Beings. I think it is canon, but i could be wrong. --[[User:Toa Vorak|'Predator']] ...Dont mess with me unless youre the Terminator or the governer of California...or both 19:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) What Is A Bot? Hey Daiku,What Is A Bot (Like Users)And What Do They Do --Toa Mata Nui 03:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) User of the month Congratulations Daiku! You are this month's user of the month on Bionicle Reviews Wiki! Who is your favourite bionicle and what are your two favourite colors? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Since We Lost So Many People In The Move Maybe We Could Get Greg Fartshy Or Pop Mahan And We Could Intevew Them Online Like BS01 --Toa Mata Nui 20:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Chances are, we only are going to lose major editors. The casual editors (who didn't even notice that this isn't bioniclepedia anymore) would probably stay. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I and User:SystemBot have been edit-waring on the Glatorian Arena page. I just thought I should let you know so you can punish us. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done it. But don't block either of us. SystemBot 22:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot Oh I thought I could have both but oh well I will be an admin on the new site. Captain Kazi----- Talk Confusion I think you should block User:Mata Nui. He keeps tagging this article for deletion when it should stay, Please settle this arguement, and don't delete the page. Just correct the Glatorian page with this guy, and place a warning on his talk page. OK? Pluto2 19:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Re:Edit War Thanks, we need more admins. ;P ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe I can do it. I know everything about BIONICLE just from this wiki and BS01. Pluto2 20:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 ::Dispute's solved. Please unprotect the pages. Vastus 18:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Vastus A question Hey Daiku, could you tell me how many edits you have to make to become a rollbacker or an admin Thanks, --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 13:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! As you probably have noticed, there's quite few admins here right now, so we need more. So if you haven't figured it out yet, I ask if you can nominate me at the Requests for adminship page, if you don't think that's a bad idea. So what do you think? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC)